People use networks, such as the Internet, to share their thoughts, ideas, life experiences, problems, etc. with other people. For example, it is quite common for network users to share pictures, music files, and other information via web site posts, e-mail, instant messenger, etc. Currently, such sharing involves the transmission or downloading of image files, music files, etc. (e.g., via as an attachment to an e-mail).